


parthenon of heroes

by Goodnight Moon (MythologicalHoe)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Magic, Sharing a Bed, Swordfighting, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/Goodnight%20Moon
Summary: The girl, Rey, rolled her eyes. "You pissed a minotaur off because you smelled like a meal and didn't stay still. You're the son of a Greek God. This place is a place for demigods. You're gonna stay here. You can't have a phone, we smashed it. I'm pretty sure that was all the things we were going to cover without the long drawn out pauses."Dionysus laughed. "I like this girl.""Rey, now's not the time.""Just helping you out," Rey said. "Saving some time."





	1. Unclaimed

Kylo woke up in a room with blue wall paper and a twelve eyed man sitting next to him. On the other side, a girl in an orange shirt. "Newbie's awake." She sounded bored — and English. He passed out again shortly after. His mind was perforated with nightmares of creatures that he didn’t want to think about. He woke up again and no one was there to greet him. Everything in his body hurt, but he got up anyways, having to put his arms out to stabilize himself.  

 

Once he was sure that he wasn’t going to fall over, he opened the door. He wasn’t sure where he was but he wasn’t going to freak out just yet. This place didn’t give him creepy vibes, despite the fact that he could’ve sworn he saw a twelve eyed man watching him when he was awake earlier. 

 

He walked downstairs, gripping the rail as tightly as he could. There was no one in the main room, but he could hear talking outside, as well as some really weird metal scraping sounds? That was a little bit off putting. Kylo pushed the door open, not sure what he would see. The sight was odd, to say the least. 

 

That girl from earlier was sitting on the porch with that twelve eyed man, his Latin teacher, and another man that looked vaguely like the guy that called himself everyone’s uncle on Kylo’s street corner that was always drunk. “Ah, Kylo.” Luke was his Latin teacher, and kind of Latin teacher that liked to get way too involved in his life. "You're awake." 

 

"Where am I?" The English girl snorted and Luke eyed her for a second. She muttered something under her breath. 

 

Luke rolled forward in his wheelchair. "You're at Camp Halfblood." He said. "Do you not remember how you got here?" Kylo was silent. "No you don't." He grimaced, and Kylo wondered if he should remember something but he didn't. "You were chased by a minotaur," Was the first thing that he lead out with. 

 

"And it was hilarious." The English girl said. "I told Luke we should've just watched what happened and not let you into camp." 

 

"Rey, be nice."

 

"He lead another monster to our camp, our shield already isn't great, you know — "

 

"You're a demigod."

 

Kylo remembered running. Some bull like creature had been chasing him. His car had flipped over. His mom — oh god his mom — she had told him to run. "What?" There was blood roaring in his ears. He didn't know what happened to his mother. Was she okay?

 

"A demigod. A child of a god. Didn't you ever wonder who your father was?" He asked. 

 

"My mother," Kylo interrupted. Everyone looked up. "She was with me in the car."

 

"She didn't make it." The guy that looked like the drunk guy from where he lived said. "Died. Saw it myself."

 

Kylo was sure he was in too much shock to cry. Because he would have if he could. Instead he asked. "Who are you?"

 

 

"Who am I?" The guy laughed. "Why, I'm Dionysus." He smelled like grape juice. Which was weird, considering that he usually smelled like alcohol when Kylo saw him. "And yes, you've seen me before but we don't have to talk about that." 

 

The girl, Rey, rolled her eyes. "You pissed a minotaur off because you smelled like a meal and didn't stay still. You're the son of a Greek God. This place is a place for demigods. You're gonna stay here. You can't have a phone, we smashed it. I'm pretty sure that was all the things we were going to cover without the long drawn out pauses."

 

Dionysus laughed. "I like this girl."

 

"Rey, now's not the time." 

 

"Just helping you out," Rey said. "Saving some time." She got up. "Am I going to do the tour or what?" Luke said some more things that Kylo could barely register and then Rey was leading him off. 

 

"So. Newbie." She said. "First order of business is to get you a sleeping bag." Kylo looked up, seeing cabins decorated in all types of varities of ways. Rey stopped at a large cabin that almost looked like a woods supply store. "All unclaimed kids go to the Hermes cabin until they're claimed." 

 

"What do you mean unclaimed?"

 

"Kids who aren't claimed by their godly parent," Rey said. She went inside for a second and brought out a sleeping bag and pillow. "And look — I'm sorry about not being sensitive about your mom dying or whatever but I mean — at least you had parents I guess. So follow me, let me show you around more." Kylo took the sleeping bag and pillow from her. 

 

"Have you been claimed?" He asked. 

 

"Yes,"

 

"By who,"

 

"Athena," Rey beamed. Her three buns behind her head swished and swayed as the two of them made their way against camp grounds. They past three cabins that were absolutely empty. One of white, one that looked like a pirate lived there, and one that was rather ominous and black looking. Something about it was familiar to Kylo. "Those are the Big Three's cabins," Rey said. "The gods that can't have kids, or aren't supposed to." 

 

"And who are the big three?" Kylo asked. Rey made a face. 

 

"Are you serious?"

 

"What?"

 

"Wow, sorry. I have to remember boys are dumb. It's Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Kylo nodded. That made sense. "The only other big God that doesn't have people in her cabin is Artemis, considering that she pledged to never have a child." Kylo rolled his eyes a little at her patronizing tone, but he still wasn't quite sure that he could function.

 

He looked a little further, past the cabins and everything else. "What's that?" He pointed to a structure where he could hear that metal scraping again. It sounded like the way swords clanged against each other in movies. 

 

"One of the training rigs," Rey said. "They're practicing swordfighting right now." She said that like it was an everyday thing. Kylo's head was reeling when another girl, who looked about ten times taller than Rey came over. 

 

"Rey!" She did not look like a nice person at all. "Got a new runt?" 

 

"Phasma," Rey said, her voice sounded icy, "Just showing Newbie around."

 

"My name is Kylo," Kylo muttered. 

 

"He's weird isn't he?"

 

"Leave us alone,"

 

"What?" Phasma put her hand on something that looked very much like a sword hilt. "Just asking what you're doing?" Kylo wasn't really sure what happened after that, but he remembered Phasma unsheathing her sword and taking a swipe at Rey. Rey had put her in some kind of hold that made the other girl seize. "I may be small, Phasma but I'm not dumb. Go practice, I have shit to do."

 

She and Kylo left shortly after that. "What was that?"

 

"Ares kids and Athena kids never get along," She said. 

 

"So there's rivalry?"

 

"I guess you could call it that."

 

"Is there a reason why you cuss a lot?"

 

"Is there a reason why you don't?" Rey rolled her eyes. "You don't know me don't ask questions."

 

"Why are you so grumpy?"

 

"What did I just say?"

 

“.... right.”

 

"Anyways," Rey said, "we have a lot of stuff going on here that could possibly kill you so uh — be careful I guess. But if you happen to fall in lava, sorry?" 

 

"What the — "

 

"I'll hand you off to Poe. He's the leader of the Hermes cabin. Don't be stupid." Rey knocked on the door to the Hermes cabin and an older, kind of attractive guy came out. Rey's demeanor changed immediately.

 

"Oh," She shot him a dirty look and then smiled at Poe. 

 

"Hey, kid. Got a new one?"

 

"Yeah," Rey said. "He's kinda weird but okay. He won't talk your ear off like the last one." 

 

"Good," Poe said. "I can take care of the rest. See you at capture the flag Wednesday."

 

"You bet. I'm gonna beat your team."

 

"You always do, kid. You always do." Rey left and Kylo was left wishing she had stayed. "Come on, I'll show you around." Poe said. The Hermes cabin was overcrowded with unclaimed kids. Some of them young. Some of them older. "You can set your stuff down right there." It smelled kind of like weed in there. But Kylo wasn't sure if that was just guy smell or actual marijuana. "So," He said, "welcome to the Hermes cabin. Where should I begin?"

 

“How fast does it take for you to get claimed?” 

 

“Anywhere from a few hours to a few years,” Poe told him. “But you don’t have to worry about that right now, come on kid. Let me tell you more about camp.” 

 

* * *

  


 

Rey was stopped by Luke on her way to the Athena cabin. “Hey,” He said, “I wanted to talk to you real quick.” Rey rolled her eyes. This was probably going to be about new kid. “You need to go easier on Kylo,” She was right. It was about him. 

 

“Right,” She knew he was going to talk about her past and ask her about how she would feel if someone treated her like that, especially if she had just learned that her mother had died. And that was exactly what he said to her. She couldn't say that she was really surprised by that either. "Can I go now?" She asked.

 

"I also heard that you put Phasma in a headlock." 

 

"She tried to kill me. I'm not saying sorry." She crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

Luke smirked, "I wasn't complaining kid. I just wanted to congratulate you on that." 

 

"Oh," She straightened up. "Thank you."

 

“You can go now,” He said. “I trust you’ll give us an entertaining show at Capture the Flag later this week.” 

 

“Of course,” Rey told him, “I wouldn’t think of doing any different.” 

 

* * *

  


 

“You’ll do a lot of things here,” Poe told Kylo. “We have a lot to offer, stuff to distract you from whatever’s going on out in the real world. There are multiple different types of weapon training, basket weaving, swimming, whatever suits your fancy.” 

 

“You and Rey were talking about Capture the Flag earlier?” 

 

“Yeah,” Poe smirked. “Capture the Flag. That gets really competitive around here. Everyone participates. Swords and everything. Hang around me and I’ll make sure that you don’t get too injured when we do that. No one has died here from Capture the Flag in about — oh thirty years?” Kylo tensed, that really didn’t make him feel any better. “Your face is hilarious. It’s been like, a hundred years, kid, it’s okay. But anyways, I’m not kidding just stick around me and you’ll be okay. You won’t get hurt. Also — Rey always wins.” 

 

“And why is that?” Kylo asked. Suddenly he became intrigued.

 

“Because Rey is Rey, that’s why. She’s smart and really competitive. She wins Capture the Flag every year. Has been since she was seven.” 

 

“Rey’s been here since she was seven?” 

 

“Yeah, this is her fourth year here.” He said. “She’s definitely a kid of Athena, there’s no doubt about it. She’s good with a sword and knife, and she’s damn good with strategies.” 

 

“Do you let her win?” 

 

“I did the first year,” Poe said, “but no one ever tells Rey that, right?” All of the kids in the cabin agreed with Kylo. “Honestly that kid is like a sister to me, so I’m just telling you right now, don’t do anything stupid and she’s going to win. You’ll be good in my eyes and her eyes as well.” Maybe Kylo was too competitive, but he didn’t like that idea. “Anyways, I need to get you a shirt.” Kylo looked at the orange shirt that Poe was wearing. It said “Camp Half Blood”. 

 

Kylo wrinkled his nose, “I don’t want to wear orange.” 

 

“Oh well,” Poe said, “because you have to.” He shrugged. “Boss’ orders.” 

* * *

  


Kylo had to go to sleep that night, and he couldn’t. He started to remember more of what happened. More about his mother. 

 

“Ben.” She said, “Go. Please. Don’t worry about me.” He had run, even though he should have stayed there and been with her. He should have died with his mother. He should have _died._ Poe shook him awake, 

 

“Hey kid,” He hissed. “You okay?” 

 

“Huh? Yeah.” 

 

“You were crying.” 

 

“Yeah,” Kylo shook his head and got up off of his sleeping bag. “I think I just need to go outside. Get some fresh air.” Poe nodded.

 

“Take your time.” 

 

 


	2. capture the flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo, i think i'm going to do a thing where I'm not going to update unless the update gets at least 3 comments. thanks for understanding, i don't want to seem like i'm fishing for comments, it's just that i need to know that people are reading in order to know what to update because i want to provide my readers with what they want. thanks.

Kylo went outside for some fresh air, and Luke was out there waiting for him. “Hey,” He said. “How are you doing? You didn’t come to dinner,” He seemed concerned for him — and Kylo appreciated that, he really did. But he really didn’t want that right now. He would rather be around Rey right now. Even though she was mean she wasn’t the _sorry for your loss_ type. He appreciated that about her. “Do you want to talk?” 

 

“Not really,” Kylo said. “I just want to go home, and have my phone back.” 

 

“You can’t do that.” Luke said. “Did Poe explain the thing about the phone?” 

 

“No,” 

 

“Right,” Luke squirmed in his wheelchair a little bit, breathing in the air of the woods. “Well, cellular waves are something that monsters can pick up on. It sort of amplifies the position of a demigod so it’s just better that you not have one. For safety’s sake. If that makes sense.” Kylo didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say. He was replaying the whole day in his head, remembering the stares he was getting that he ignored because he was next to Rey. There was something calling him. It was that black cabin that no one looked at. “So,” Luke told him, “about your mother.” 

 

“I really don’t want to talk about that.” He said. 

 

“Kid, you’re only twelve. I think it’s important that we talk about that. It’s a conversation that needs to happen.” Kylo closed his eyes. 

 

“I don’t want to have this conversation.” He said again, the air around him was unsettled, there was something wrong. There was something very wrong. Luke could sense it too. He could sense the unease in Kylo. 

 

“Okay,” Luke raised his hands in defeat. “We don’t have to talk about it, you just need to calm down now. Please, Kylo.” 

 

“You’re the one that brought it up in the first place!” The fires of the torches behind him were starting to get higher and higher. “Don’t tell me to calm down when you’re the one that mentioned my — “ He didn’t want to say it. He shouldn’t have said it. “My dead mother.” That’s when everything went to shit. Things started to come out, from the ground. Fragments of bones and dust split the ground in pieces. 

 

Kylo didn't know what was going on. But people started to come out of their cabins. There were whispers and screams and Luke shouted. “Everyone stop! Go back into your cabins.” Some of the kids did. Others didn’t. 

 

“I’ve never seen that claim before.” Someone said. 

 

“Is that — “ 

 

“It’s the mark of Hades.” Rey’s voice was the voice that rang out through everything else. “We’re screwed. He shouldn’t be here.” 

 

* * *

  


 

The next few days went by in a really weird way. No one wanted to sit by him at lunch or dinner and he wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do. He had moved into a dark cabin with no cabin mates. It was fun having a cabin all to himself, he guessed, but he would have rather stayed with the Hermes cabin. 

 

There was a knock at the door. Kylo opened it. It was Rey, and Poe. She didn’t look to happy to be there. “Here’s your shirt.” She said. She held it out and he took it. “You haven’t been at practice.” 

 

“Rey, stop making that face.” Poe said. “The kid doesn’t even have the mark anymore, you don’t have to be scared.” Kylo was going to ask what he meant by that, but he really didn’t want to. Rey looked up at him, and Kylo knew, he just knew that Rey liked this boy. Because she actually did what he asked. 

 

“Why haven’t you been at practice?” She asked. “We have Capture the Flag in two days and I actually want to have competition this year.” 

 

“What practice?” 

 

She rolled his eyes and looked back at Poe, “No one’s taken him to practice?” 

 

“Hey, he’s not in the Hermes cabin anymore, that’s not my job.” 

 

“It’s not my job either!” She said. “Someone should’ve done it. Anyway, ghost boy, come on.” Kylo guessed that that was his new nickname. The mark of Hades. He was claimed by one of the gods that wasn’t supposed to have children and that scared everyone else. He wanted to know why. “We should make sure that you can at least lift a sword, but we’ll practice with you, even if no one else will.” 

 

* * *

  


 

The day of Capture the Flag came, and Poe picked Kylo to be on his team, much to their team’s own chagrin. None of them seemed to want to be around him, but Poe didn’t mind. He had helped Kylo get into his armour, it seemed a little heavy, but Poe informed him that that was light to say the least. Kylo had settled on grabbing a sword, even though he had sucked at using it in practice and Rey had had no problem beating him with just a knife. “Okay,” Poe told him, “so the object is to find the other team’s flag and capture it, alright? There are two rivers in that forest, they’re about ten miles apart from each other on the east and west side. We already know that their flag is somewhere beyond the west river. But that’s it. There will be someone guarding it, and if we’re lucky, it’s not going to be Rey.” 

 

“We’re never lucky." Another boy added.

 

"Question," Kylo asked, "what if I get stabbed?"

 

Everyone laughed, "Don't be a pussy and wait for a medic."

 

"Rey won't kill you." Poe said. "Just, stab you softly."

 

"Because that's so reassuring." Kylo muttered under his breath. 

 

"Don't worry buddy. I got your back." Poe said. "We'll be okay."

 

* * *

  


 

They were most definitely not okay. Kylo was pretty sure that getting chased through a forest by three very angry Ares kids was not okay, but Poe was laughing the entire way like things were enjoyable. Kylo was proud of himself for not shitting his pants. Once they finally lost the three o them, Poe said, “Okay kid, so I think we’re going to have to split up.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You go find the flag, and if those other kids come back I’ll make sure that they’re not headed your way okay?” He didn’t wait for Kylo’s input, he just left. Kylo looked around him at the big oak trees that stretched far above his head, and wondered if he would get lost here. He was not the best at navigating, not by a long shot. He was most definitely going to get lost. Or he thought that. 

 

It seemed that just by happenstance, he found the river, he walked a little bit further up it, looking to the right and left, with a hard grip on his sword, waiting for someone to jump out of nowhere and try and jump him. He didn’t get that, but he found the other team’s flag, and of course Rey was guarding it. Along with no one else besides Phasma. Someone pulled him into the bushes before either one of them saw him. It was Poe. “Damn kid, you actually found it.” 

 

“What do we do?” 

 

“Well,” Poe said, “we could just hide out here.” 

 

“Rey said she wanted a challenge.” Part of him actually wanted to beat her, too. He’d always 

been a little bit competitive, and the more he thought about how everyone had just accepted the fact that she won Capture the Flag every time, the more he wanted to try. 

 

“I’ll take Phasma, you can take Rey. But if you hurt her kid, I swear that she’ll be the least of your problems.” 

 

“Right,” Kylo said, “right. Problem.” 

 

“What’s the problem?” 

 

“I’m bad at sword fighting.” 

 

“Wing it,” He said, “trust me.” Before Kylo could protest, Poe went out into the open. “Hey girls,” He said. “How are you doing?” 

 

* * *

  


Rey knew that Poe wasn’t actually going to try and grab the flag, there had to be someone else with him. “Hey,” Her breath caught a little bit. “How are you doing?” Phasma was more on edge than she was. 

 

“I’m good, I’m good.” He said. “I actually wanted to talk to Phasma.” 

 

“Oh?” The other girl cocked her head to the side. “What do you want, troglodyte?” 

 

“Do you even know what that means?” Rey winced. Phasma ignored her. 

 

“I wanted to ask you why  you always sound like you have a stick up your —” He didn’t even have to say the rest of it to get her pissed off. She charged at him and left Rey at her post. Rey sighed, knowing very well what was coming up. 

 

“You know,” She said, “if you wanted to sneak up on me you should probably make sure that their aren’t branches in your path.” 

 

Ghost Boy was right in front of her, nervously holding his sword in one hand. She almost felt bad for him. She was going to beat him. “Right,” He said, “I’ll make note of that.” He tried to make a swipe for her, probably to get her out of the way and grab the flag, she deflected it easily, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling it past her shoulder. She held her knife up to his throat. 

 

“Nice try,” She said, “but try again.”

 

“Trust me, I will.” This time, he played dirty. He tripped her, her head falling back onto pebbles and stone near the river. She was out of breath for about three seconds, but rolled and got back up, bringing her knife down in a cruel arc and slicing part of his arm. He shouted in pain and she smirked as he went for her again. 

 

“Maybe I underestimated you.” She said. “Maybe you’re smarter than you look.” The river was roaring next to them. “But I am going to win.” 

 

“Are you now?” 

 

“I’ve done this way more than you. No need to feel bad about it.” Their blades connected and Rey got close enough to punch him in the gut. His blade whistled past her ear and she feigned left before punching him again and then pushing him. His sneakers got wet from the bank of the river. That’s when he did something really stupid. He put down his sword and distanced himself from her. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Giving up,” He said, “I mean, you’re going to win anyway right?” 

 

“You’re trying to get me to let my guard down aren’t you?” 

 

“That takes too much effort.” He said. “I just want to ask you, do you have asthma?” 

 

“What? N—” 

 

“Good,” Rey was suprised by a cloud of dust, a cloud of dust that was most certainly bone, and Kylo pushed her into the river, grabbing the flag. “Sorry.” He said. “I win this time.” Rey was glad he didn’t push her onto the deeper depths of the river, because she couldn’t swim. But as she got up, cold and wet, he was gone. 

* * *

  


 

Kylo was the one who crossed the finish line first, Rey’s team only two seconds after that. Everyone was silent, shocked that it wasn’t Rey’s team most likely. A medic came forward to treat Kylo’s arm, giving him some sort of fruit to eat. He remembered the wound closing up almost instantly after that. Luke congratulated him, and so did most of his team, but when Poe, Rey, and Phasma came across the finish line, neither of them looked happy. Rey was sopping wet and her eyes red, but not from crying, from the dust he had thrown in her face. Poe tried to say something to her, and she shrugged him off, walking away from the group. “Rey, aren’t you —“

 

“No,” She said. “I’m going to go clean my cabin.” Luke grimaced and saw Poe headed that way too. 

 

“Poe, you’re not going to join the feast?” 

 

“Not hungry, boss.” He said, “Plus I have to make sure that Rey doesn’t catch a cold after she was pushed into that water.” He eyed Kylo, and Kylo felt uneasy again. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Luke said. “Rey has always been a very sore loser. She’ll get over it in a few days.” 

 

“What about him?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Poe? He gets over it when Rey gets over it.” Luke told him, “Poe saved Rey a while back, she was abandoned on the streets by her father, and he was sent with Paige to retrieve her. Poe and Rey were the only ones to come back.” 

 

“What happened to Paige?”

 

“That’s for another time.” Luke smiled, “Now let’s go to the feast. I bet you’re hungry after all that running.” 

 

“Yeah,” Kylo said, “I am.” 


	3. the oracle is uh...not fun

_ “Mom?” Kylo was calling out to his mother, everything was dark but the ceiling was alive with a fire that was almost green. “Mom! Please answer. Mom!”  _

_ “Ben,” Leia’s voice drifted out through the air, it was going to drive Ben insane if he couldn’t find out where she was. He needed his mother. She was the only person that had ever cared about him, even after all of her faults.  _

_ “If you want your mother back, come to the Underworld. You have something that I need. You’ll know where to get it.”  _

* * *

  
  


Rey knocked on the door to Kylo’s cabin early in the morning. It was some time past curfew and the only reason he was up in the first place was because he had a nightmare. He opened the door to see her standing there with her arms crossed. “I came here to apologise.” She said. “I was a sore loser earlier. And I shouldn’t try to win every single game. I also should have been there to congratulate you but I wasn’t and that was wrong of me.” She told him. Kylo wasn’t sure what he thought was going to happen. He thought Rey was probably going to punch him in the face, and not apologise to him, but this was pretty cool too. “So are we cool?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” He said. “We’re cool.” She blinked, looking him up and down like she knew that something was wrong. 

“Can I come in?” She asked.

“Sure, I guess.” He let her in, she sat down on the bed adjacent to his, and he closed the door behind her. 

“Are you okay?” Rey asked him. She sounded like she genuinely meant it too. Like she wanted to know. That was something that Kylo really wasn’t thinking she was going to do. “You look — bad. And I don’t mean that as an insult, I just mean that you look like you haven’t slept for awhile.” 

“Yeah, it’s been kind of hard to sleep.” 

“Because of your mother,” Rey said, Kylo winced. “Have you been having any dreams?” 

“Yeah,” He said.

“Anything you want to talk about?” 

“Not really.” He told her. She didn’t take that as an answer. She was just staring at him. “Rey,” He squirmed a little before he said, “I just…I’ve had dreams about the Underworld. And my mom calling for me to come and get her.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” 

“Do you know that we have an Oracle?”  She said. “You should go to her. I think that you might find out that you could go find your mother in the Underworld, and get her back.” 

“You really think that I could do that.” 

“Yeah well, I would suggest not telling Luke that I even told you there was an Oracle here, and uh, go right now. I’ll pack the bags.” 

“Woah, what?” 

“Listen, let’s just say that I have not been off camp grounds since I was seven years old and I want to go somewhere.” She said. “So why not the Underworld. Also no one’s probably told you this but someone stole the Lightning bolt, so we should go find that too while we’re at it.” 

“What’s the lightning bolt?” 

Rey coughed. “Sorry I forgot you were uh — not caught up on this stuff. Zeus’ weapon. The lightning bolts.” 

* * *

 

_ “Don’t tell anyone I told you this,” Poe told Rey, “but I think I found a way to break into Olympus.”  _

_ “No way,” Rey laughed. “You’d never do that.”  _

_ “Yeah,” He said, “I wouldn’t, but it’s just fun to know that there’s a way, okay? Like knowing that there’s some flaw that doesn’t make the gods some perfect beings that should be admired you know?”  _

_ “Yeah,” Rey said. “I get that. Just don’t get yourself in trouble. Please.”  _

* * *

  
  


“Oh,” Kylo said, “Is that important? Why can’t he just get a new one?” 

“Because he’s the King of the Gods and he’s dramatic and annoying. Haven’t you ever watched Xena Warrior Princess? Anyways, go to the Oracle. I’ll pack. I know the best time to leave. It’ll be great.” 

Except it was everything besides great. Kylo went into the Oracle’s room after Rey told him where it was and was pretty sure that he was smelling dead body, which was a little more than disgusting, but he had seen his fair share of disgusting things. He didn’t know if he was supposed to say anything, Rey sent him in without much preparation for what he was supposed to be hearing. 

He was pretty sure that the Oracle wasn’t supposed to be a dead person, but he guessed that since gods were a thing he should think that everything was possible. He stepped forward, and the Oracle jerked up. “Oh fuck!” 

Green mist that smelled almost fowl started to pour out of her. 

 

_ You shall go west, and face the god that is turned _

_ You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned _

_ You shall be betrayed, by one who calls you friend _

_ And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end _

 

The Oracle fell back into her chair after that and Kylo booked it out of there and to the Athena cabin before anyone saw him. Morning was starting and Rey was outside, sharpening her knife by the fence. “Oh, hey.” She said. 

“What the fuck was that?” He hissed. 

“Okay,” She said, “calm down she hasn’t moved in years I didn’t know that she was going to scare the shit out of you like that. I thought it was just rumours.” 

“Who was the last person to the see the Oracle?” He asked. 

“Poe,” Rey said. Poe just so happened to be walking by when Rey said his name. “Oh what’s up.” 

“You saw the Oracle right,” 

“Yeah,” Poe said. “Right before I found you. Why? Did you go?” 

“I didn’t.” She said. “The Oracle won’t talk to me, even though I’ve tried like twelve times.” 

“Because you’re not going on a quest and you don’t have to to be valuable here.” 

“Kylo’s going to go steal his mom back from the Underworld.” Rey said. “And we need your help.”  _ Fucking great.  _ Kylo sighed. There was no way that they could get out of this now. 


	4. off to quest

“You’re going on a quest.” Poe said. Rey nodded enthusiastically. “Wow,” He said, “that’s a lot. Are you sure that you want to do that?” Rey could probably go on and on and on about how she needed to get out of camp and Kylo and Poe would be there for the next four hours. So Kylo intervened. 

 

“Please don’t tell Luke,”

 

“Pfft, I won’t.” He said, “I mean if you guys  are really going to go on a quest I just want to make sure that the both of you are safe you know? Which is why I think you should also get someone else to come with you.” 

 

“Who?” Kylo asked. 

 

“You need a satyr,” 

 

“A what?” 

 

Rey rolled her eyes, “ignore him.” 

 

“They’re really good navigators.” He said, “they can be a little nervous but you know, you guys need someone to help you from getting lost.” Rey nodded. 

 

“Who’re you thinking?” 

 

“Finn,” 

 

Rey nodded. “That’s a good decision. But he’s not much of a rule breaker.” 

 

“Just tell him that you’ll die without him.” 

 

“I’m not one of the suck up types,” 

 

“I know,” He told her, “but I’m sure you can find it in your heart to suck up to him just a little bit. Once you get him in, come to the Hermes cabin. I’ll have some weapons for you and your friends to take with you. I’ll make sure you get out of camp without Luke finding out either, okay?” 

 

“Thank you?” Rey practically beamed. Kylo wanted to gag. Part of him wanted to tell Rey that there was no way that Poe was ever going to like her, but he decided that he liked his intestines too much to do that. “Okay,” He told her. “Go.” 

 

“Right.” She said. “We will.” 

 

* * *

 

Poe turned Rey and Kylo to the opposite end of camp for a reason. The messenger was coming soon. They would learn from Luke that it was suspected that someone from camp stole the lightning bolts if they had stayed. Rey would’ve known who it was.

 

* * *

  
  


The first thing Kylo asked her when they were out of earshot is, “So how long have you had a crush on Poe?” Rey nearly punched him, she had to refrain herself from doing just that. She was supposed to be being nice after all. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rey rolled her eyes, but apparently she didn’t have the best poker face ever. 

 

“Yeah, I may be a dumbass but I’m not a dumbass.” 

 

“Right, ghost boy.” They walked up a path with weeds and trees and forest and she could feel the whisper of the forest nymphs. They loved her up here. Vowed that the dying parts of the forest would protect her forever for things that she did for them. They were let into the grotto where the satyrs stayed. Kylo was weirded out by the amount of half man half goat dudes around, and Rey just rolled her eyes. “Grow up dude,” 

 

She asked around for a bit before she finally found Finn, and when she did the both of them instantly hugged each other. “Rey! Long time no see.” That made Rey feel more than a little bad. The satyrs were just right up the road from camp, she just never visited Finn. She was just such a bad friend. 

 

“Hey buddy.” She said. “I have a huge favor to ask of you, and it’s okay if you say no, but I could really use your help.” She had to tell him everything that was going on, tell him about the prophecy, and pray that Kylo wouldn’t try to talk. She could convince him of this, she knew that she could. 

 

“And you’re seriously going to do this.” Finn said.

 

“And we need you.” She said. “Honestly it’s life or death for Kylo’s mom and you know all about losing your mother so I thought that maybe you would want to come with us.” 

 

Finn was really silent for a long time and then he let out a long sigh. “Fine,” He said. “I’ll go.” 

 

* * *

  
  


Kylo didn’t think that this would actually work, but it did and they go to Poe’s cabin at dark. “Where did you get these weapons?” Was the first thing that Rey asked Poe. He had a multitude of swords and daggers for him. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Poe laughed.

 

“If I find out that you stole them from the store when I get back we’re going to have a talking to and you have to do all of my laundry.” 

 

“Awe, really kid. You know me. I didn’t steal them from the store. I stole them from Hephaestus cabin.” 

 

“Because that’s so much better.”

 

“It really is. Those guys have it coming.” 

 

“We’ll talk about this later,” She said. She picked up a shield that was humming rather oddly. “And this?” 

 

“Protection spell,” Something told Kylo that he was lying. 

 

Rey raised an eyebrow at the baseball cap. “Put it on,” Poe told her. “Trust me.”

She did. She put it on and suddenly she was gone. “What the fuck?” Kylo scoffed. “What the—” 

 

“Cap of Invisibility,” Poe said. Rey took it off and she was visible again.

 

“Well thats going to come in handy,”

 

“I know right? It's neat.” Rey definitely got a kick out of that, and so did Finn, but Kylo could tell there was no way that she was going to be giving that thing up. “I want you guys to be as safe as you can, alright? There’s a car right outside of camp waiting for you.” 

 

“None of us know how to drive,” 

 

“I have someone that’ll drive for you.” 

 

“Don’t tell me it’s—”

 

“He was the cheapest ride possible, Rey.” 

 

“I hate him,” 

 

“Who?” Kylo interrupted.

 

“Hux,” Rey said, “he’s an asshole. But I guess if he can get us to a motel and checked in I shouldn’t really complain.” 

 

“No, you shouldn’t. Now go, before Luke finds out.” 

 

“Thank you,” Kylo said, “really.” 

 

“No problem, kid.” He told Kylo. “Just find your mom. And keep Rey safe for me.” 

 

“I can protect myself,” Rey said. 

 

“I know. Still want someone watching your back.” 


End file.
